


Oh No Another Twitter Fic Fuck

by tobitobito



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Accords, Bi Peter Parker, Gen Z Peter Parker, Gen Z humour, Lesbian MJ, Lesbian Shuri, Multi, NB Harley Keener, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Pro Team Cap, Social Media, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, bi ned leeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: Yeah I don’t fucking know it’s a Twitter fic I guess.





	1. Spidey on Twitter (i’m so creative)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read if ur a Tony stan. Yeah I have no excuse for this.

webslinger @actualspiderman  
mr stank told me not to get twitter but i do what i want fuck u

idgaf @bcareful  
lmao imagine if this was actually spidey! 

Sunshine BB) @helloimbb  
Doubt it, it would be p cool tho!

webslinger @actualspiderman  
[image description: selfie of Spider-Man overlooking the city]  
it’s Britney bitch!

You Know Who I Am @AEStark ✔️  
Delete this now!

webslinger @actualspiderman  
Ur not my dad!!!! Im adult!!! 🖕🖕🖕😠

MJ @michelleeejonesss  
We stan! <3

webslinger @actualspiderman  
<3

The Bugle @thedailybugle  
Does the menace known as Spiderman have a secret relationship?

webslinger @actualspiderman  
I mean no but also fuck u (it’s Spider-Man)

EyeOfTheHawk @officialhawkeye  
what the fuck???

webslinger @actualspiderman  
oooohhh mood


	2. bruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys it’s kinda short :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm yeah I have 0 excuses except I was ill I had like ten tests and I procrastinate a lot

webslinger @actualspiderman  
this random guy comes up to me and whispers in my ear “hi Spider-Man” like wtf i was in my civilian clothes

Harls @potatogunner  
@actualspiderman sup thas me

webslinger @actualspiderman  
@potatogunner how can i kno for sure???? Hmmm

Harls @potatogunner  
@actualspiderman you’ll see

webslinger @actualspiderman  
@potatogunner ur right, i’m sorry to question 

Bean TM ;) @greengreenbean  
@actualspiderman ok but who’s @potatogunner

EyeOfTheHawk @officialhawkeye  
@actualspiderman @greengreenbean fuck if i kno

webslinger @actualspiderman  
@officialhawkeye @greengreenbean my new bestie

Princess W @shuryoucan  
@actualspiderman what about me? i thought we had something special?

MJ @michelleeejonesss  
@shuryoucan i’ll be ur new best friend ;)

Princess W @shuryoucan  
@actualspiderman @michelleeejonesss friendship ended with spider-man  
mj is my new best friend

webslinger @actualspiderman  
@shuryoucan bruh

MJ @michelleeejonesss  
@actualspiderman 🖕🖕🖕loser


End file.
